lesmisthemusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovely Ladies
Lovely Ladies ''is a song from ''Les Misérables, sung by the entire cast of Les Misérables. Lyrics SAILOR ONE I smell women Smell 'em in the air Think I'll drop my anchor In that harbor over there SAILOR TWO Lovely ladies Smell 'em through the smoke Seven days at sea Can make you hungry for a poke SAILOR THREE Even stokers need a little stoke! WOMEN Lovely ladies Waiting for a bite Waiting for the customers Who only come at night Lovely ladies Ready for the call Standing up or lying down Or any way at all Bargain prices up against the wall OLD WOMAN Come here, my dear Let's see this trinket you wear This bagatelle... FANTINE Madame, I'll sell it to you... OLD WOMAN I'll give you four FANTINE That wouldn't pay for the chain! OLD WOMAN I'll give you five. You're far to eager to sell. It's up to you. FANTINE It's all I have OLD WOMAN That's not my fault FANTINE] Please make it ten! OLD WOMAN No more than five My dear, we all must stay alive! WOMEN Lovely ladies Waiting in the dark Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park WHORE ONE Long time, short time Any time, my dear Cost a little extra if you want to take all year! ALL Quick and cheap is underneath the pier! CRONE What pretty hair! What pretty locks you got there What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear I'll take the lot FANTINE Don't touch me! Leave me alone! CRONE Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs, Just think of that! FANTINE It pays a debt CRONE Just think of that FANTINE What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Cosette! SAILOR THREE Lovely lady! Fastest on the street Wasn't there three minutes She was back up on her feet SAILOR ONE Lovely lady! What yer waiting for? Doesn't take a lot of savvy Just to be a whore Come on, lady What's a lady for? PIMP Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there? WHORE ONE A bit of skirt. She's the one sold her hair. WHORE TWO She's got a kid. Sends her all that she can. PIMP I might have known There is always some man Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady! WHORE ONE Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap Join your sisters WHORE TWO Make money in your sleep! WHORE ONE That's right dearie, let him have the lot WHORE THREE That's right dearie, show him what you've got! WOMEN Old men, young men, take 'em as they come Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand All it takes is money in your hand! Lovely ladies Going for a song Got a lot of callers But they never stay for long FANTINE Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes Don't it make a change To have a girl who can't refuse Easy money Lying on a bed Just as well they never see The hate that's in your head Don't they know they're making love To one already dead!